Moonglow
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: Wally is Dick's and Dick is Wally's. Period. No questions asked. KFxRob


"Can't fall asleep?"

Okay, Wally knew that voice right after the first word left Dick's mouth, but still; it was fucking scary.

The PJ-clad speedster jumped at the sound, getting some air in the process, and one of the most embarrassing sounds that could've come out of his mouth, _did_ come out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He grumbled something along the lines of 'goddamn bat kids' as he glared at the laughing boy wonder, still in his hero wear.

"Oh, Wally," Dick chuckled as he walked closer to the red head, curling his arms around Wally's neck nicely. "Getting ourselves a midnight snack, aren't we?"

"Yea, but I think you actually managed to scare the hunger out of me so now I'm reconsidering my plans," the 17 year old said, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist. Sure, he was still slightly pissed at the bird boy for scaring the shit out of him, but Wally could never resist those hips, especially when they were pressing right into his upper thighs oh-so pleasantly.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I."

"Oh well, maybe it'll help you slim down a little," Dick smirked.

"Sorry we can't all have the appetite of a self-conscious girl eating in public _all the time," _Wally smirked, kissing his boyfriend's nose because he felt the need to. Their faces couldn't be this close without _some _action. "And did you really just say I need to lose a couple?"

"Nah, you can pull it off," Dick grinned as he placed a kiss on Wally's lips.

"Damn straight."

Dick snickered before letting go of his speedster and walking into the kitchen, Wally following him with a stupid smile on his face. Jeeze, did Dick have him wrapped around his finger or what?

"So why are you just now back at Mount J. at…" Wally looked at the digital clock on the oven, "12:11 in the morning? Bats have some super-secret hero stuff to do?"

"Eh, just finished the mission about an hour ago and I asked if he could drop me off here so I could spend my whole Sunday with you," Dick said, hopping up onto the island counter-top in the kitchen and removing his mask.

God, Wally loved those eyes…

"And by asked…you mean begged," Wally smirked, taking his head out of the fridge to look at the brunet. Dick gave a small glare at Wally that he just returned with a smirk that said 'I caught you, bird boy.'

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Dick, leaning back on his hands. Wally snickered before pulling out a Twix bar and offering one to Dick. The acrobat shook his head before he looked around the kitchen. "You guys go camping or something?"

"What? Oh, no. Megan discovered the art of making smores so I beefed up and showed the team my skills," Wally gave his cause-I'm-just-that-good smirk before biting into his candy bar and resting his forearms on Dick's thighs. The boy wonder was quite used to the fact that Wally was _always _looking for some form of body contact, and the need for touching grew tremendously in their four and a half months of dating. Sure, for the first few weeks, Dick was extremely uncomfortable with the hand holding and cuddling and Wally's arm around his waist, but he soon learned that the 'touchy-feely' side effect with Wally was _very _enjoyable if you gave it a chance.

"Pfft, aren't you the charmer."

"You got it, babe," Wally smirked, finishing his candy bar and waggling his fingers in front of Dick's face. "Lick my fingers."

"Excuse me?"

"It'd be so hot if you just sucked the chocolate from them," Wally grinned. Dick was used to the randomness, but some of the things that came out of his boyfriend's mouth always managed to surprise him.

"Wally…"

"You're pink tongue just slipping past your lips…"

"Wally."

"Licking up and down my finger…"

"_Wally." _

"And your lips just-"

"If I do it will you _shut up?" _

"I don't know, depends-"

Before he could comprehend it, the blue eyed teen grabbed Wally's hand and sucked his pointer finger so quickly that Wally was surprised Dick got off _all _the chocolate. But he did feel some tongue action going on, and those lips were oh-so soft against his skin. And that popping noise Dick made when he was finished along with the light blush that graced his cheeks was almost too adorable for the speedster. Dick looked at Wally typically, which was kind of ruined by the pink hue on his features.

"I don't know if I should hug-attack you and pinch your cheeks or just jump your bones right here," Wally said, still with the stunned expression on his face with a hint of amusement. He almost died from overdosing on cuteness when Dick blushed harder and looked slightly flustered, both hands now lightly gripping Wally's hand and wrist.

"Please don't do the cuddle-attack thingy; _so _not asterous," Dick said, his eyes catching Wally's and almost making the redhead's breath catch in his throat. "As for the jumping bones part…" Dick gave a sly smile and snaked his hands down Wally's sides. "Please, for the love of all things whelming, don't do that where the whole _team _eats. _So_ awkward at breakfast time..."

Ok, not really the thing he _wanted_ to hear, but Wally could deal.

"Come on, it would be so kinky!"

"Kinky, yes. Sanitary, not so much," Dick said before giving Wally's smirking lips a sweet peck.

"You really are the boy wonder, aren't you?" Wally placed his forearms on each side of Dick and leaned his face up.

"The one and only," Dick smiled before placing his lips against Wally's in a smile again.

Ah, the benefits of dating your best friend…

"I don't feel like sleeping…" Dick said quietly against his boyfriend's lips. Wally pursed his lips slightly against Dick's before moving down the boy wonder.

"Pull an all-nighter with me?" Wally kissed the acrobat's collarbone before making his way up the teen's neck, planting soft kisses on the exposed skin that made Dick get all fluttery inside.

"Certainly," Dick mumbled as Wally kissed his way up to Dick's chin, his hands resting sweetly on the brunet's shoulders. Wally gave a chocolate-tasting kiss to Dick before lifting up the acrobat, Dick now straddling Wally's hips and the ginger supporting his boyfriend's thighs with his hands.

"Haven't I told you that I don't like being carried?" Dick said in a slight pout, folding his arms across his chest.

"Haven't I told you that I _love _carrying you?" Wally smirked, lowering his eyelids coolly as he walked them into the 'family room' without a TV but two sets of couches and a small coffee table. And the big bonus, there was a window, with some type of camouflaging device so that outsiders didn't know it was there. No, the moon wasn't shining right into the window, but the reflection from the ocean lit up the scenery brilliantly and gave some dim light into the family room.

"Doesn't mean I'm enjoying it," Dick mumbled before being dropped onto the couch, arms still crossed and laying across the cushions. Wally snickered before climbing on top of Dick, wrapping his arms around the teen's middle and resting his cheek against his chest. Dick finally sighed and slunk his arms around the speedster, fingers locking behind Wally.

"So glad there's no training tomorrow…" Wally sighed contently as he closed his eyes, but not before trying to get comfortable. That poking against his thigh wasn't what he _really _wanted poking his thigh, if you know what I mean.

Wally snuck his hand into his sweat pants pocket and brought out his old, beat up Ipod from one-too-many drops and debris hitting it when he went for a run. Dick grinned and took the music player from the redhead, turning it on to snoop through his boyfriend's songs but still keeping one arm wrapped around the redhead.

"I don't know how much power it still has; I forgot my charger back at Central."

"And you couldn't take the 30 seconds to speed down there and get it?"

"_No-o_," Wally whined, placing his cheek back on Dick's chest with his eyes closed. The boy wonder rolled his eyes with a toothless smile as he searched through the playlists.

_Jazz & Oldies? When did this get here? _

"Dude, I didn't know you were into jazz," Dick said, looking through the list. "Especially jazz from like, _the 30s_."

"It's good music, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Sure thing, hot ass."

Dick rolled his eyes before he kind of, sort of recognized a song. He heard the name Billie Holiday from Alfred and Bruce once or twice when they were discussing the choice of music at parties and dances. The dark knight wasn't really a music person, but he did have _some _taste.

"Billie Holiday?" Wally asked after the song played for a few seconds.

"Yea, _I'll Be Seeing You_," Dick replied, looking at the album cover on the device. He skipped the song after a minute, wondering what else the redhead had kept secret on his music player.

Glenn Miller, Tommy Dorsey, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, Artie Shaw…Dick only knew Miller and Armstrong well, but he heard of the rest plenty of times during Bruce's dinner parties. Sure, he liked this type of music from spending many evenings in a fancy ballroom while a band played from the stage, but he never would have thought _Wally _of all people would take a liking to it.

"What got you into the oldies?" Dick looked down at his boyfriend, settling on _Crazy Rhythm_ by The Harry James Orchestra.

"Mom usually played it whenever she cleaned the house and I did my homework on the table in the kitchen. It just kind of stuck I guess," Wally shrugged, still with his cheek pressed against Dick.

"Just grew up with it?"

"Yea, but I caught my parents dancing to a Bobby Darin song once. It was when I was really little, before everything turned into a cluster-fuck, but…I don't know, I was just so stunned by it; probably 'cause dad never really showed public affection towards mom. It just…wasn't his thing," Wally said quietly. Dick ran his thumb along Wally's shirt. "They just looked so _happy _and _I _felt happy. I guess you could say music kept the family together for awhile," Wally yawned.

"Oh, Wally," Dick found himself saying for the second time that night.

"Besides, Jay always plays this kind of music when he comes over for the holidays. It grows on you, you know?"

Dick snickered and they remained silent as the song played out before a new one came on.

"Holy shit, dance with me," Wally said before snagging the Ipod from Dick's hand and speeding over towards the Stereo system. He plugged in the Ipod and let _Moonglow _by Benny Goodman play throughout the place at a moderately…middle volume. Not too loud, but not quiet at all.

"Why?" Dick asked, watching as Wally zipped back over to him and extended his hand down towards Dick.

"'Cause it's like one of my favorite songs and it'd _really_ crack the top five if I dance to this with you."

"Why can't we ever just lay down or cuddle or something?" Dick sighed, taking the beaming redhead's hand.

"'Cause that'd be too boring for a speedster and a boy wonder," Wally said, leading them to the open space in front of the window.

"Well, I wouldn't say this music is boring, but pretty mellow for a speedster, donchya think?"

"Music is _way _different from what I do with my boyfriend," Wally smirked, grabbing Dick's waist softly in his hands, right above the utility belt. Dick glared lightly at being dubbed the girl but interlocked his fingers behind Wally's neck, both bodies close enough to feel the warmth of the other. Dick was still slightly shorter than Wally, but that didn't mean he was an automatic bottom, right?

He looked up at Wally's eyes for a moment, only to find a pair of half lidded green orbs staring at him, those pink lips tilted up in a happy smile, if that made any sense. Dick watched Wally as they swayed back and forth to the rhythm slowly, sweetly, the music taking over the room. Sometimes Dick surprised himself when he was in a situation like this with Wally. It sounded a little corny, but being this close, just the two of them, and Wally looking at him like this, it made him feel…so happy.

Dick's arms soon coiled around the speedster's neck as they moved gracefully, Wally's hands moving a little more towards Dick's back. The brunet pressed his body against Wally's as he closed his eyes and rested the lower part of his face on Wally's shoulder (he was tall enough to do _that _at least), Wally folding his arms around Dick's waist and the brunet could _feel_ the speedster close his eyes. Dick wasn't smiling but he had that peacefully, content look on his face that was rarely seen on him. A moment of peace was hard to come by as Robin The Boy Wonder, but when it did come, it was so nice.

They could have been doing this so long ago, Dick realizes in moments like this. This is what they were missing out on, but he wasn't going to dwell on that fact. He felt too good right now to do something like that and it was just too perfect. God, Wally felt so warm and sweet against him, his arms feeling like they could carry Dick around the world. Dick understood now why people said they married their best friend. Sure, the future and 'what if?'s were a little scary to think about, but the actual moment overshadowed all of the questions and fears. Dick would easily say that dating Wally was one of the best decisions he's ever made without any hesitation.

True, the whole thing was quite awkward for Dick in the beginning. I mean, they were best friends, _bros, _for the longest time, and then Wally wanted to start a real _relationship _with him? Dick couldn't say no, he couldn't to Wally. But the speedster was quite aware of the younger teen's nerves and worries, so he took it slow, being the experienced boyfriend he was. True, he never really dated a guy before (maybe hooked up with one or two secretly) but he just took it like any other relationship. The first thing he did was hold Dick's hand, and that was a _huge _deal for the boy wonder. Wally could practically feel Dick's hand shaking in his and rubbed his thumb over the pale knuckles before saying something sweet to the brunet.

After Dick finally relaxed with the affection, he simply got used to the physical contact with Wally. He didn't think much of it except for, you know, _body contact_.

Not until Wally kissed him for the first time.

Then, oh god, Dick was _head over heels _for Wally; no more simple attraction. Wally became the center of his world and the boy wonder was all over the speedster after that. His head was full of Wally constantly and it was hard to not just tackle the speedster and kiss him senseless every time Dick saw him. He started noticing how warm and comforting Wally's hands were even though they were rough and square. He noticed how the green in Wally's eyes were like a shiny forest green and he often found himself staring into their newly noticed beauty. He noticed just how toned and chiseled the speedster was, not like Conner but just a little less than Kaldur, with peach-perfect skin and adorable freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. And god, he could talk with Wally for hours and never get bored. Ever.

Dick fell in love.

"I…I know this song," Dick mumbled as he pulled his mouth away from Wally's shoulder, eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" Wally replied softly.

"My parents…they danced to this at their wedding. It wasn't for their first dance, but mom told me when it played on one of her old records… I didn't remember until now," Dick said quietly, his arms tightening ever-so slightly around Wally as they continued their slow dance. "This feels so right with you…"

The red head didn't reply, but inched Dick closer to him with each soft sway, put a little more affection in his embrace even if he was giving it all he could already. God, this boy was amazing.

"I love you, Dick," Wally mumbled contently, the music filling his ears and Dick filling his arms.

"Love you too, Walls," Dick replied with a smile and a promise.

He was Wally's and Wally was his. Dick was under his spell, and no antidote that Batman had could take him off.

Oh, how he loved his red head…

xXx

"Hey Megan, do you hear that?" Artemis asked, sitting up in the Martian's bed. They were having a sleepover, girls could share the same bed, get over it.

Megan sat up also, the covers falling into her lap as she strained to hear the…music coming from the living room?

"Is that jazz music?" she asked Artemis, her red eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yea, and it sounds like the old stuff," Artemis smirked, leaning back against the bed board as she listened to the song. "It must be Wally; I stole his Ipod once and found a ton of old jazz songs on it."

"But why is-?"

Both girls looked at each other as they heard Robin's laugh echoing through the walls before breaking into separate smiles.

"Oh my gosh, they're so _cute _together!" Miss M squealed, her hands balling into fists as she shook them in delight. "They're probably dancing together right now! At midnight with a full moon out! How _sweet!"_

Artemis smiled at her friend's actions and closed her eyes as she shook her head, grin still in place.

She hated to admit it, but they were cute together. And perfect for each other, and all of that other stuff she knew about romance. Their happiness was contagious, and even though Wally was not someone she'd willingly hang out with and Robin was a bit of a brat and sometimes too cocky, they were still some of her closest friends. They made each other happy, and that was all Artemis could ever ask for.

xXx

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v= sHcneaZI vVM

Link to the version of _Moonglow _that is personally my favorite ^3^ Take out the spaces!

FLUFF FOR EVERYONE! 8D 3


End file.
